1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-shrink tubing process apparatus and a method of making a thermally shrinkable polymeric tube, or heat-shrink tube, and in particular a fluoropolymer heat-shrink tube.
2. Background
Heat-shrink tubes are used in a variety of applications including, but not limited to, mandrel and roll covers that are used in various processes including electronic devices, such as copiers, electrical wire and cable covers, fluorescent light bulbs, joints and terminal ends and the fabrication of carbon fiber reinforced plastic shapes. Discrete lengths of heat-shrink tubing can be made by heating a tube and expanding it inside a pipe or tube of any material to determine the size or over a mandrel and expanding the mandrel through an inflation means and then cooling the plastic tube while in an expanded state. A mandrel may comprise a bladder or other means to radially expand and contract. Methods and processes for making continuous lengths of heat-shrink tubing create many challenges however.